Roy's Stupid Road Trip Plan
by The President
Summary: Roy Mustang plans out a road trip for Edward, Alphonse, Havoc and Breda to enjoy. Ed does it for a prize, breda and havoc does it for the sake of his friend and Alphonse just wants to protect his brother. what do we expect from this road trip..
1. The Planning

WARNING: complete stupidity ahead!!!

**Roy'****s stupid road trip plan**

It was a normal day at the Central HQ and Colonel Mustang was in his office taking a nap before he does any of his paperwork, not knowing that is 'friends', lieutenant Breda, Havoc, was talking about him…

"He's such a bum! He's never gonna get that promotion!" lieutenant Breda says. "Yeah! All he does is go and takes naps in his office all day long, pretending that he went on a midnight patrol!" lieutenant havoc joins in. "I bet he cant even stand the world outside his office!!!" Breda protests one more time.

Suddenly, two kids arrive at the office. One looking really short and the other looking freakishly tall.

"This better be a good one! Where's that crackpot mustang?!?!?!" the short one said, with a rather exploded look. "Brother, don't shout. The Colonel's sleeping." The taller one said with a little boy's voice. "Well it isn't my fault we're always dragged into this crap shack!!!" the short one complains again.

While the two kids argue, lieutenant Breda and Havoc step into the scene and greet the two brothers. "Edward! Alphonse! How are you guys doing? Not into any trouble lately?" Lieutenant Havoc greets them with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Nope, no trouble! In fact, Alphonse and I have been real bums lately! But it's worse to be doing any of Mustang's assy work actually! I'm not surprised he's not doing any progress with his job." Edward says laughing at his own words. "Yeah! Colonel Mustang isn't doing any progress lately. How come?" Alphonse asks. "Well, ever since lieutenant Hawkeye left for her vacation for a few weeks, the colonel's been sleeping on all his work…well, almost all." Lieutenant Breda answers Al's question.

When the Colonel finally woke up from his dreamland, everyone was staring at him suspiciously. "What are you dickheads looking at?!?!" Mustang says with an eyebrow raised up. "Nothing" everyone else looks away. "So, Colonel, what did you call me up for again? Any assy work you have to get done?" Edward smirks at Mustang in an I'm-not-going to-do-it-for-you expression. "I'm glad you asked, Fullmetal. But no, I don't have any jobs for you now. I called you and your brother in here to go on a road trip with lieutenant Breda, Havoc and I." Mustang smirks back at Ed. "WHAT?!?!?!" Everyone in the room yelled in surprise (Havoc spit out his cigarette). "Yes. I want all of you to come with me in this trip. It's not a mission or anything! It's just for us men to, you know, bond… to get to know each other more." Mustang explained while clearing his desk from piles of unfinished paperwork. "Is this actually necessary? Why do we need to 'get to know each other more'? Don't we already know enough? I'm the dude who smokes, Breda's the one who eats a lot, Al's the one who looks like a big suit of armor and Ed's the vertically challenged one!" lieutenant Havoc said in a sarcastic 'whoop-Dee-doo' expression. "C'mon you guys! It's gonna be fun! Just imagine it, Five friends hanging out on the open road…" Mustang said looking up at the sky as if something great happened. "HEY! Who said we were friends?" Edward folds his arms. Mustang stops smiling and looks at Edward's smug little face. "Fullmetal, if you come with us on this trip, I swear, I'm gonna let you drink…BEER!""WHAT?!?!?! BEER??? YOU REALLY MEAN IT?!?!" Edward says in a overjoyed face. "Only if you come with us. So, What do you say…" Mustang smiles one more. Everyone had no choice but to say yes…so the next day, they all packed up for the trip.

"So, Al, are these all we need?" Ed get ready. "Brother, correction! Are these all YOU need?" Alphonse corrected his brother. "Um...yeah...sure! all my stuff are packed! I"m ready for the beer!!--I mean the trip!!" Edward stands excitedly. "Oh brother! If mom were alive she would ground you like taco beef!" Alphone worries.

"Hurry up you dipwads!!! you wouldn't want to catch any traffic! Move your bloomin' asses!!!" Mustang yells at his men. "We're all set for the trip sir! but all we need is a HUGE food supply!" Lieutenant Breda said while put his things into the car. "We'll get food on the way! FULLMETAL!!! Get in the car!!! Or no beer!!" Mustang starts the enginge. "COLONEL!!! I'M COMING! FOR THE BEER!" Edward jumps into the car and Mustang drives off.

What mischief would these men meet in the road trip... Find out on the next chapter!


	2. The Awkward Ride

_Previously on _**Roy's Stupid Road Trip Plan…**

"Hurry up you dipwads!!! You wouldn't want to catch any traffic! Move your bloomin' asses!!!" Mustang yells at his men. "We're all set for the trip sir! But all we need is a HUGE food supply!" Lieutenant Breda said while put his things into the car. "We'll get food on the way! FULLMETAL!!! Get in the car!!! Or no beer!!" Mustang starts the engine. "COLONEL!!! I'M COMING! FOR THE BEER!" Edward jumps into the car and Mustang drives off.

**Chapter 2: The Awkward Ride**

"URG! Mustang! I though you said you had a bigger car than before!!!" Edward complained because of the little space in the car (Ed had to sit on Breda's lap). "Fullmetal, I don't complain about YOUR small stature, and YOUR small space in your brain that couldn't even fit my reminders!!!" Said Mustang annoyed. "So Colonel, Where do we go to first?" Havoc said trying to light his cigarette. "We're gonna be stopping at a place called LAS VEGAS!" Mustang answered Havoc with a grin. "Las Vegas? Never heard of it! What is that place? A military hideout? I bet it's just like Mustang's crap shack! HAHAHAHA!" Edward always made fun of anything Mustang would say, especially if it was something he liked. "Edward, you haven't heard of Vegas?" Breda asked as if Ed didn't know what his own name was. "Nope! I've never heard of that stupid place! I don't even know what you do there! Speaking of which, what _do _you do there?" Ed was puzzled. "Well, for starters, it's a place where everyone gambles! It's got money, food and especially…HOT BABES!!!" Mustang, Havoc and Breda said altogether. They were all laughing right after that, but then Ed had to side comment. "What's so special about money, food and hot babes?" "Obviously, someone hasn't been outside his room…" Havoc rolled his eyes. "Hey brother, if what I thought they meant by 'hot babes' were girls, then you could get a girlfriend there!" Alphonse said elbowing his brother. "And what makes you so sure that I want one, huh, Al??" Edward raised an eyebrow. "Ed! By now, you SHOULD get one! I mean COME ON! You must be an idiot not to want a girlfriend!!!" Mustang said trying to convince Ed. "Well, _Mustang, _I don't really want one! What if I think girls are just creatures trying to get money out of your pockets?!?!?! Do I still need a girlfriend??" Ed raised his eyebrow higher. "Well that simply means you're an idiot! I'm DYING to get a girlfriend!" Mustang replies. "But Roy, I thought you have a relationship with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?" Breda says with a slight chuckle. "Well, she's not here so I might as well get a new girlfriend, right?" Mustang Grinned nervously. Everyone stared at him. "Hey! What are you looking at, Dickheads?!?!" Mustang stopped grinning. Everyone else kept quiet after that very awkward conversation.

By the time they got, at least, five kilometers more till Las Vegas, Edward started another conversation with his unnecessary side comments. "Mustang! Where are we?!?! How long till we get to Las Vegas?!?! I'm bored!!! There's nothing to do!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?!?!" "Calm down, Fullmetal! Five kilometers more! Be patient!" Mustang stopped Ed. "Brother, what are you so excited about anyway?" Alphonse asked. "Al, I'm bored hungry and we're broke, on the way, I was thinking: 'Hey, maybe Las Vegas won't be so bad after all!' so I decided to get excited for it. Besides, I'm gonna get BEER!" Ed rubs his hands together as if he was a dude with an evil plan. "Hey Ed, Why are you so hungry?" Havoc asked. "Do I have to ask these stupid questions? I'm hungry coz the last time I ate was like…six hours ago!!! I need to eat to survive!!!" Edward grunted. "Hey Ed, why are you so mad?" Breda asked. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!!!" Ed loses his temper. "BEHAVE, FULLMETAL! WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR HUGE PIE HOLE TILL WE GE TO LAS VEGAS!!!" Mustang seemed to have lost his temper too. "SHEESH! You guys! Why don't we just play a simple game while we wait?" Havoc got them to shut up (finally). "Hey! Why don't we play the plate number game?" Alphonse said. "Um…Alphonse…there are no other cars on this road…" Breda said. "Don't you guys think that we're being to 'inside the box'? We should think about better things to do! Like talk about what we could do in Las Vegas!" Havoc thought. "Ok. Very good idea Jean. When I see a woman, I'm going straight to asking her on a date!!!" Mustang grinned once more. "Well, when I see a woman, I'm gonna ask her about herself first, then I ask her out!" Havoc grinned too. "I'm not gonna talk to a girl! I'm gonna eat till my stomach is filled with gourmet food!" Breda ad the biggest grin. "I'm gonna try gambling!" Ed had a weird thought of him winning millions of money. "Brother! Don't get any bad ideas!!!" Alphonse said trying to get his brother back to earth.

When Mustang finally drove into an arch saying _WELCOME TO LAS VEGAS, _Ed made yet another side comment. "Mustang! What is this place?!?! Neon-Ville?" "Oh Fullmetal! I thought you were excited to get to Las Vegas! Now shut up and let me drive!" Mustang was focusing on the road. "Over there, Roy! A luxurious looking hotel! I Wanna stay in that one!" Havoc was pointing out the window. "Sure thing Jean, Let me find a parking space first." Mustang looked for a parking space while everyone else were looking at the cool looking cars around them. "Hey! Check that car out! OH! And that one!" Everyone said.

By the time Mustang finally got a parking space two bell boys came running towards them and took their bags. "HEY! PUT THOSE BAGS DOWN YOU DIPWADS!!!" Edward screamed at their faces. "Fullmetal, those people are supposed to take your bags! Um…Sorry bell boys. This kid just won't shut his mouth." Mustang Apologized to the bell boys.

The men used the gold plated elevator and lead the bell boys to the front desk to get a room. "Fullmetal, promise me that you keep your mouth shut when we get to the front desk. Got it?" Mustang pointed at Ed's chest. "Yes sir! I'll be loyal for the beer. "Very good, Fullmetal. Now let's go get a room."

When they got to the front desk, Mustang ringed the bell. A Familiar woman answered them.

_Who might that woman be? Find out on the next chapter of _**Roy's Stupid Road trip Plan**


	3. To the casino! AWAY!

_Previously on_** Roy's Stupid Road Trip Plan…**

The men used the gold plated elevator and lead the bell boys to the front desk to get a room. "Fullmetal, promise me that you keep your mouth shut when we get to the front desk. Got it?" Mustang pointed at Ed's chest. "Yes sir! I'll be loyal for the beer. "Very good, Fullmetal. Now let's go get a room."

When they got to the front desk, Mustang ringed the bell. A Familiar woman answered them.

**Chapter 3: To the casino! AWAY!!!**

"Good day! How may I help you?" Said the familiar-looking woman. "ROSE?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LAS VEGAS?!?!?" Everybody shrieked n surprise. "Oh! Its you guys! I didn't expect you people to be staying here! How are you guys!" Yes, the woman was, in fact, Rose from Lior. Edward pushed mustang away to talk to Rose. "Rose! What are you doing in Las Vegas? And how have you been lately?" Edward was grinning his best one and waved at Rose. "Oh! I'm fine thank you! I'm here because the people in Lior have been acting very strangely. They've been very dull and sad. So I decided to go look for a place with bright colors and excitement. That's why I ended up being in this place. So I could go and see the happy people passing by in this hotel." Rose smiled once more. "Ok! That's great Rose! How are the people in—"Mustang but into Rose and Edward's conversation. "Um…Excuse me but we need to get two rooms as soon as possible." Mustang smiled at her and pats Edward's head while he grunts. "Oh yes! Let me book you into rooms…345 and 346. Enjoy your stay!" Rose smiled sweetly as she held out the keys for the hotel rooms. "Thank you very much, Rose! I'll talk to you some other time!" Edward said while walking towards the elevator with Mustang and his other friends (Ed was obviously bushing while he said this).

Edward Elric always had a think for liking tan girls like Rose. But he didn't like talking about how he felt about girls; he wasn't very good at hiding it either. "Hey Edward, who was that girl back there? Is she a girlfriend we need to know about? Or maybe an ex-girlfriend?" Havoc said while laughing at his own words. "HEY!!! Didn't I tell you guys that I didn't want any girlfriends?!?! Rose is just a simple girl who I met in Lior! Now shut up about that girlfriend crap!!!" Edward lost his temper once again (Luckily, they were the only ones on the elevator). "Well, if it's not true, why get mad?" Breda raised an eyebrow. Edward grunted as they left the elevator.

"Alright! We're here! Now who wants to stay in room 345?" Mustang asked as he held up the keys to the room. Edward and Alphonse grabbed the keys and banged the door as soon as they both got in without question. "Ok…What's up with those two?" Havoc stared at the door for a while… "Ok! Let's get in our room." Mustang said with a freaked smile. The three men got inside and closed the door behind them and making sure nobody was following them.

"So, are you guys ready to ditch those kids when they fall asleep and?? I wanna go to the casino already!!!" Havoc said impatiently. "Be Patient, Jean! And we're not gonna ditch the kids! We're gonna bring them with us!" Mustang said as he unpacks his stuff. "OH NO! I've got nothing to wear to g to the casino!!!" Breda panicked. "Calm down, Heymans! We're gonna get you a tux as soon as we have finished unpacking!" Mustang yelled. "Speaking of which, where are we gonna get those stuff?" Havoc asked.

In the other room, Edward, was obviously eavesdropping. "Looks like the assholes are planning to go to the casino! Wanna come, Al?" Edward had a suspicious smile. "Brother! What do you suppose we do there??" Alphonse said while he helps his brother unpack. "Score some chicks, Al! What do you think?!?" Edward looked back at his brother. "But brother, I thought you didn't like girls!" Alphonse raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Al! What do you think would happen if I told Mustang and the others if I told them the truth?!?!" Edward said waving his arms up and down. "BUT BROTHER!!! YOU LIED!!! AND YOU HAVE TO TELL THE TRUTH! And who knows, maybe they could give you some tips to score a girlfriend!" Alphonse folded his arms. "What's up with all the noise?!?!?!" Mustang and his subordinates breezed into the room.

"Um...nothing, Mustang." Edward said while scratching his head. "GREAT TIMIG, SIR!" Alphonse ran in between Mustang and Edward. "Ed and I were just talking about something he wants to tell you!" "I didn't want to tell him anything, my dearest brother!" Edward said while elbowing Alphonse with a nervous grin. "C'mon brother! You have to tell them or it'll be in your conscience forever!" Alphonse was, once again, waving his arms up and down. "Alright!" Edward tried hard to stop the argument. "Fullmetal! What are you talking about?!?!" Mustang got annoyed. "Um… Sir, I wanna go with you to the casino later." Edward grunted. "Um… Alright, Fullmetal. But promise me you'll keep your mouth shut! And no unnecessary side comments!!! Got it?" Mustang said poking Ed's chest. "Alright! You've got a deal, Mustang!" Edward grinned and held out his arm hoping that Mustang would shake it. "Not today, Fullmetal, but someday." Mustang looked away and walked back to his room with his subordinates.

After a few hours, Mustang sneaked up to the sleeping Havoc and Breda. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!!!" He said. Mustang was the only one dressed up in a tux, while Havoc and Breda were wearing their casual clothes. "What is wrong with you, Roy?!?!" Havoc said with a yawn. "I was having a really cool dream about bologna sandwiches…" Breda got up too. "Don't you guys want to go to the Casino!?!?!" Mustang said waving his arms up and down (Why is everyone waving their arms up and down?). "Oh right! I forgot! Let's get moving!" Breda and Havoc got out of their beds and dressed up as quickly as possible ( Breda was actually kinda slow because of his fat!). "Hurry up! I still have to wake Fullmetal and Alphonse up!" Mustang got impatient. "Wake them up already!!!" Havoc said while pulling up his pants. "Ok! But don't leave this room!" Mustang left to wake up Edward and his brother.

"FULLMETAL! Wake up and get your ass moving! We're going to the casino!" Mustang said and hit Edward's face with a pillow. "Winry! Can't you wait till the bill gets here?!?!" Edward said half asleep. "What? Fullmetal, I'm not Winry! I'm your Superior Officer! Now get up!" Mustang was getting really annoyed now. "What! Oh! Sorry, Mustang! I was having a dream about Winry and I going on a—NEVERMIND!" Edward grinned. "Colonel Mustang, sir! Are we going to the casino already?" Alphonse said in a high voice as usual. "Yeah. We're going to the casino now. Get Up, Fullmetal!" Mustang was obviously still annoyed. "Alright! Alright!" Edward finally got up and got into his little tux. "Fullmetal, I didn't know you had a tux!" Mustang laughed. "Well, I was kinda saving it for a special occasion." Edward scratched his head. "Ok, sir. I'm ready! Let's go score some—I mean, get some money!!!" Edward said with two thumbs up.

Edward, Alphonse, Mustang, Havoc and Breda Left their hotel rooms and walked to the casino (instead of using the car). "Mustang! Why are we walking again?!?!" Edward made a complaint. "Because the casino is INSIDE THE HOTEL, dipwad!" Mustang got annoyed again. "So…What do we do when we get there?" Alphonse asked. "There are lots of things to do there, Alphonse! It's just like a county fair! But more luxurious!" Breda elbowed Alphonse. "Ok, Mustang! Tell me now how I could get a girl?" Edward finally let the cat out of the bag. "Oho, Fullmetal! Now you ask me!" Mustang laughed. "C'mon, sir! You could at least give me some credit for admitting the truth!" Edward knelt down and begged Mustang. "Alright, Fullmetal. I'll give you some tips. Just follow my lead." Mustang got so cocky by then.

When the five men got to the casino, they were overjoyed. "WOW! It's been a long time since I've been in a casino!" Havoc jumped with joy. "I feel so complete! The food! The money! The women! They're all here!" Mustang joined Havoc. "Cool. I'd never thought it would be this big…" Edward said without any emotion. "Brother! This place looks fantastic!" Alphonse said looking around with amusement. "Alright everyone, exactly at 12:00 midnight, we all have to meet here. Right at this spot. Now let's go and get some business done!" Mustang said as he walked away to a slot machine. "I'm gonna go and get some food!" Breda walked away too. "I'm gonna go follow Roy!" Havoc, unlike the others, skipped away.

Edward an Alphonse sat in a table and did nothing. Shortly after that, there was something that caught Edward's eye. It was a girl as tall (or as short) as he was and looked sixteen too. She had emerald green eyes, and long brown hair. She wasn't very fancy nor was she plain. She looked like the perfect girl for Edward. 'How am I supposed to get to her?' Edward thought. He was never even given any tips by Mustang yet! Edward was very nervous now. He couldn't take his eyes off that girl (which was very unusual for Edward right now). 'Should I ask her out?' He thought once more. 'I'm sick and tired of this! I'll go ask her out!' He rubbed his hands together. "What's the matter brother?" Alphonse asked his suspicious looking brother. "Do you see that girl over there? Green eyes, brown hair?" Ed said pointing at the girl. "Yes, brother. I see her." Alphonse said. "Well, I'm gonna try to ask her out. Do you think that would be a good idea?" Edward asked. "Well, brother, I think you should go for it!" Alphonse encouraged his brother.

Edward stood up and walked towards her. "Hello Miss, may I have your name? I just can't take my eyes off you!"

The girl smiled back at Edward and said…

_What awaits our little Edward Elric in our coming chapters? Find out on Chapter 4 of _**Roy's Stupid Road Trip Plan… **


	4. The Theif

_Previously on _**Roy's Stupid Road Trip Plan…**

Edward an Alphonse sat in a table and did nothing. Shortly after that, there was something that caught Edward's eye. It was a girl as tall (or as short) as he was and looked sixteen too. She had emerald green eyes, and long brown hair. She wasn't very fancy nor was she plain. She looked like the perfect girl for Edward. 'How am I supposed to get to her?' Edward thought. He was never even given any tips by Mustang yet! Edward was very nervous now. He couldn't take his eyes off that girl (which was very unusual for Edward right now). 'Should I ask her out?' He thought once more. 'I'm sick and tired of this! I'll go ask her out!' He rubbed his hands together. "What's the matter brother?" Alphonse asked his suspicious looking brother. "Do you see that girl over there? Green eyes, brown hair?" Ed said pointing at the girl. "Yes, brother. I see her." Alphonse said. "Well, I'm gonna try to ask her out. Do you think that would be a good idea?" Edward asked. "Well, brother, I think you should go for it!" Alphonse encouraged his brother.

Edward stood up and walked towards her. "Hello Miss, may I have your name? I just can't take my eyes off you!"

The girl smiled back at Edward and said…

**Chapter 4: The Theif**

"(Giggles) that's very flattering! My name is Princess Sakura Kinamoto. I'm the Princess of the Clow Kingdom." The girl said sweetly. Edward didn't look like his normal self anymore and he definitely won't sound like himself either. "That's a cute name! And your voice sounds like a sweet lullaby! I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" Edward said with his biggest grin (But he was drooling then). "It's good to meet you! You're a very sweet boy!" Sakura shook Edward's hand while Edward was enjoying every bit of it. "I'm not just a very sweet boy; I'm a very brave state alchemist! Don't forget, I'm a really good-looking one too!" Edward lost his mind when he was getting to cocky. "Hahahaha! I like you. But how'd a state alchemist get here?" Sakura asked. "Well, how'd a Princess like you get here?" Edward got cockier. "I'm looking for something that I lost. And now I'm here to get it back." Sakura stopped smiling. "What could a person like you possibly lose? You look as complete as ever." Edward asked. "I lost my memories a long time ago, and now, my friends and I are searching for my missing feathers." Sakura smiled once more. "Is there anyway I can help?" Edward put his hand on Sakura's back. "No that's ok! I wouldn't want to disturb you!" Sakura said. "Are you sure you don't want my help? I Helped a lot of people in my past adventures! I'm sure I can help you!" Edward tried to sound as cool as possible. "Oh no! It's alrigtht! You don't have to go through the trouble to help me. I need to leave anyway. My friends and I have work to do." Sakura said as she walked away slowly. "Ok. But we'll see each other again, right?" Edward said waving 'goodbye'. "When We're both not busy." Sakura waved back and ran. Edward was wondering why she had to run but he headed back to Alphonse anyway.

"Dude! I found out what the name of that angel--I meant that girl was!" Edward said waving his arms up and down (Why do they love doing this?). "Really? What's her name?" Alphonse asked with an interested voice. "Well, her name is Sakura Kinamoto." Edward grinned. "You mean the Princess of the Clow Kingdom?!?! WOW!!! You should ask her out, Brother! You're gonna be set for life!"Alphonse said with a happy voice. "I wanna get to know her more though. She still seems like a mystery to me." Edward yawned. "Hey, Al. What time is it?" "It's 11:00. We have an hour left till we meet the others." Alphonse said. "Darn...Since Sakura is gone, I wanna go back to our room..." Edward yawned again.

While Edward and Alphonse stay bored. Mustang is still stuck with the slot machines. "DAMn IT! How the hell am I supposed to win a jackpot?!?!?!" Mustang whinned. Suddenly, he triggered the game, then... "WOW! JACKPOT!!!" Mustang screamed with joy. "I'M FILTHY RICH, MAN!!! I'M SET FOR LIFE!!! WOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!" Mustang danced and danced till he fell into a pool of money.

Havoc, on the other hand had nothing to do so he went to talk to Breda, who was stuffing his mouth with doughnuts. "Hey breda, have you got any luck lately?" Bored little Havoc sat down beside Breda. "YEAH! I've been eating for hours!" Breda said with pieces of crums splattered out of his mouth. "Okay, I'll go somewhere else then" Havoc walked away as Breda licked his other doughnuts.

Havoc kept walking and walking until his satisfaction grew less. "Darn it! Theres nothing to do!" Suddenly, he bumped into a door that said '_KEEP OUT'. _"I wonder what this room is." Havoc opened the door with caution... It was a grotesque looking monkey idol. "Eeeww... That statue is sick, man!" Havoc looked at it with a disgusted expression. "I think I'm gonna leave it alone..." When Havoc said this, there was a knoching soung from above. He went back inside the room and saw a female looking person wearing a mask and a black jumpsuit that was trying to steal the monkey idol. Havoc, remembering he was in the military, took out his gun and pointed it at her. "Stop! Drop the monkey idol and I wont shoot!" Havoc said with caution. The theif hurried and escaped up her ladder leading to the air vents above. "DAMN IT!!! She escaped! Better report to the Colonel."

Havoc walked back to where Mustang was enjoying his slot machine. "Hey Roy-- WOAH!!!" Havoc got destracted by the pool of money Mustang was sitting on. "Hey Havoc! Just hangin'!" Mustang smirked. "Dude! you must have got a great jackpot!" Havoc's eyes grew larger. "Hell yeah I did! I think I have a talent for this." Mustang smirked once more. "Hey Roy-- umm-- Let's get back to the room. It's getting late." Havoc, still distracted by the money, forgot to tell Mustang about the thief and instead, helped Mustang carry his money.

When they got to the place where they where supposed to meet, Edward, Alphonse and Breda was playing rock-paper-scissors and as Alphonse as the scorer. "ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!" Breda and Edward said eagerly. "You guys, It's time to call it a day." Mustang yawned. "Okay... I feel kinda sleepy anyway..." Edward got up and left with the others.

When the five men got to their rooms, Edward made a side comment once again. "Time flies so fast dont you think? I was talking to a girl then suddenly she just goes away! Darn you Mustang for being too much of a responsible creep!". Everybody ignored Ed's comment and quickly got into their rooms to get to sleep...

_What other mischeif would these men get into next? Who is that theif? What was the theif trying to steal? Find out next time on_**... Roy's Stupid Road Trip Plan... **


End file.
